The Letter
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: Lightning finds out about the feelings that Fang has been keeping secret from her for some time. However they come in the form of a Letter that was meant to be given to her after Fang perished.


**AN:**

I don't own final fantasy 13, I would like to though. Contact me and give me a price.

I wrote this because I was bored, took about an two hours, and that includes snack breaks and starring off into space doing fuck all. Don't expect much, better yet, expect nothing and you will enjoy the story 10x more.

As always I don't really care if you are kind or abrasive with your reviews, but I like seeing them, so please if the story leaves you with something to say, let me know.

Rated M for my dirty, dirty mouth.

* * *

The letter began.

 _Claire_

 _I love you, I feel I should get that out of the way because I know I haven't said it to you, and since you are reading this, I know I never will get the chance. I love you. I'm saying it again because I left you now, and I know that you must be angry, but know that I would never leave you on purpose. That no matter what may have happened, till the bitter end, I fought with you in mind. Always thinking about you, always wanting to do everything that I could to make sure that I returned to you._

 _But in life, luck is not infinite, and it looks like my luck must have ran out._

 _I have nothing to give you. No money to my name, and no worldly possessions, you are my most precious treasure and you don't even know it because I was too stupid to tell you. But you already know me, I wasn't ever known for my smarts. So in place of a will, I leave to you this apology, and this pouring out of my heart._

 _I love you. Everything single thing about you. I love your drive, how no matter how big the obstacle you will not falter before it. You put your family first, with no exceptions, and I love you for allowing Vanille and I to become a part of that family. I love your ability to step up without a second thought, whether it comes to saving a life, or to picking up some extra items for dinner, sunshine you are faultless. I love how serious you can be, how hard your stare gets, how it made my heart stop, and my blood freeze. I loved the challenge of our sparring matches, how you refused to take a loss, but that's okay because I was the same way._

 _I love that you grew to trust me, that you were able to come to me with any issue, and you were confident in my ability to help you, whether it be with my advice, or simply my presence, I'm glad you could count on me._

 _I'm glad I met you. It just hurts that our time together turned out to be so short. I'm sorry you had to find out all of this the way you did. A love letter from a dead woman is far from romantic, and not my style. But just know that even from the grave, my heart beats for you, and will continue to beat for you even when it turns to dust._

 _I love you. I wish I could write it a million times._

 _Fang._

The letter was dated two years ago.

Lightning shook her head before folding the letter up and placing it back in its envelope, she felt a headache approaching, and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight it off.

She didn't know how to feel, and that lack of control was something she hated.

She looked over to Fang's prone, sleeping form in the hospital bed, they had given her some drugs to help her sleep a while ago, she could be waking up any moment now, that being said, she was far from dead just injured. The idiot. Lightning was pissed, relieved, and thankful all in one tightly bundled and rather unstable package. She wanted to hug fang, slap her, and lay some serious hurt on the person who had did this to her. She also wanted to thank Fang for what she had done.

After all, she had saved Serah's life.

Fang had been riding along with Snow and Serah while they ran errands, just wanting to ride around from what Lightning had been told. The three had stopped at a gas station, Snow pumped gas, Fang and Serah went in for snacks, and they had walked right into a robbery.

Serah's description of the event wasn't clear, she had said that it all happened to fast, but from what Lightning could decipher. The robber had turned to them, and pointed his gun right at Serah, and Fang jumped right at him, throwing her body right on the line, as they hit the ground the gun went off, and Fang was hit.

They were lucky, very lucky. They could have both been killed, but the clerk behind the counter was quick to move as soon as Fang tackled the crook, pinning the man's gun hand before he could do any more damage.

But still the damage he had done was enough to shake their entire family, Fang had to be rushed into surgery, a process that started in the back of the ambulance, Lightning remembered the panicked drive she had with Vanille, trying to calm the girl down, and stop her crying, while she strained to hear the directions to the hospital from Serah over the speaker phone. This was around the time Vanille had given her the letter. When she heard Fang was hurt she feared the worst. Apparently it was an Oerban tradition for warriors to write such letters whenever they went out on hunts. In case they didn't return.

The whole thing was a damn mess.

There was a strangled noise, coming from Fang's bed, quickly grabbing Lightning's, as Fang began to move about, as if waking from a fitful sleep. She let out a raspy groan, her hand moving to her injured side, obviously in quite a bit of pain despite the drugs. "Fuck." She rasped, her voice sounding drier than a desert. Lightning stood, and pressed the button at the head of Fang's bed, paging a nurse. That was about all she could do for her, really. She saw that Fang's hands were clenched so tightly that the tanned skins of her hands were paling. That couldn't be comfortable at all, hesitantly Lightning reached out and took one of Fang's hand in her own, and that seemed to distract her, almost startle her out of her pain.

"Light?"

Lightning winced at how horribly her voice sounded. The nurse arrived just then, and set to work on Fang, Lightning took a step back gave her room, in fact she stepped outside, she had to make some phone calls, the others would be thrilled to know that Fang was okay

By the time Lighting returned, the nurse was removing her gloves and Fang was sitting up, sipping water slowly from a cup. Her expression brightened when she saw Lightning, but she still looked exhausted.

"Light-"

"You're an idiot."

Lightning cut off whatever Fang was going to say with her simple proclamation. Fang gave her a crooked grin, clearly not taking it to heart. "Come on now, I'm injured you can't be mean to me now." She explained, rather than argue with that logic, Lightning just crossed her arms. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Fang grew quiet, looking down at her lap, placing the cup to the side. She opened her mouth to speak, her lips working over words that were never given voice. She closed her mouth, and started again. "I thought about how sad you would be." She said, causing Lightning to give her a strange look. "What?" She didn't get it.

"You've lost your mother and father already, all I could think about is that it would be too cruel if you lost your sister too. You'd be so sad." Fang said, she looked like she was about to cry herself, as if the thought of Lightning being sad was enough to break her hurt. Lightning's thoughts went back to the letter.

"You'd die, to try and keep me from being sad?" Lightning asked slowly.

Fang nodded, the look on her face telling Lightning that she indeed saw the irony there.

"I got your letter." Lightning said. Fang gave her a look, her brow furrowing a bit clearly not understanding, but Lightning waited for it, she knew it would click soon, and she could see it the moment it did, Fang's eyes widening a bit in realization, and then widening even more when it truly dawned on her what Lightning meant.

"Goddamnit Vanille." Fang mumbled, her skin darkened, and she placed a hand to her face pretending to rub at her eye with her palm but Lightning knew better. Fang was blushing, Lightning never thought she'd see the day. "Listen Light…." Fang seemed at a loss, which was understandable, Lightning wouldn't know what to say either.

"It's okay." Lightning said calmly. Fang turned a hopeful gaze to her, and Lightning blushed herself looking away, it was different now. She couldn't very well look Fang in the eyes so easily now, not knowing what she knew. "You could have said something. Not like you to hold your tongue." Lightning chastised.

"Was scared." Fang admitted much to Lightning surprise. Wow, blushing and admitting to being afraid, getting shot sure changed people.

"You had nothing to fear." Lightning said. The look on Fang's face was that of a child who received their first puppy. "You mean..?" She stopped her question short as if afraid of the answer. Lightning flushed again simply nodded, not trusting her words. She was more of an action type of person anyway, she placed her hand on top of Fangs. The Yun took it from there turning her hand over and interlocking their fingers. "I know a place in town that is trying to resurrect Gran Pulse cuisine." Fang said with a goofy grin, and Lightning rolled her eyes. "Are you asking me out?" she couldn't believe, they hadn't even gotten her out of the hospital yet, hell Fang still looked like she was about to fall asleep any second now. "Yea I'm asking you out, it's a lot easier to do when I know you won't say no." Fang admitted still grinning like a fool. Lightning's eyes almost rolled out of her head that time. "So you'll go right?" Fang asked, showing that maybe she wasn't completely confident.

"Yea, we have a lot of lost time to catch up on."

* * *

 **AN:**

Been thinking of writing ff13 fic for a while. Not just a one shot something longer with an actual story and a point. But I need to get less bad at writing first. Or at least get less bad at writing endings. So there might be more one shots in the future. Or I could never write anything ever again. That's also an option.


End file.
